Evolution
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Takes place after episode 13 season 1 of evolution. Some idea that popped in to my head. maybe MxM? At least slightly Somethings up with Scott's power. Havoc seems happy at X-manor... or is he? Magneto's been planing something... for a while, and this


AN; hehe... sorry... random ideas... stop popping in to my head?

SUMMARY: Takes place after episode 13 season 1 of evolution. Some idea that popped in to my head. (maybe MxM? At least slightly, just to warn you.)  
Somethings up with Scott's power. Havoc seems happy at X-manor... or is he? Magneto's been planing something... for a while, and this is only the beginging. M for violence, to come later on.

Takes place during X-men Evolution evolution, after episode 13 season 1

**Dreams and Truths**

_"Boys, defend us!!"_

_The helicopters chopping noise filling the air as they came outside. _

_Two figures appeared below us in the chopper. The video on the screen showed one of them, eyes glowing, hair white... no brown now. _

_"Scott." I was surprised but my voice seemed more an annoyed statement, even to myself._

_The one standing beside him's hands began to gleam orange. They attacked us. Surprising._

_The chopper began to fall. The kids already made it out. Then the rest of us. Charles, Jeanie, Storm, stuck in some type of cylinders. I moved quickly to get them out. Something hit me from behind. Sabertooth. _

_We fought. _

_The place began to come down around us, Storm ended it between me and Sabertooth and then headed out to join the rest. Scott, the other dude, standing there, talking with the professor. He turned to leave them._

_"What about the boys?" I asked him, concerned as he continued heading to the jet. _

_"They'll do what they need to." _

_His voice sounded cold. I looked at them, glad that I had a mask. Trusting Charles but not wanting to leave._

_Scott's eyes meet mine, they still seemed shaded, hard to tell what color. Probably my only chance to ever see them too._

_I wanted to ask if he was coming. But I remained silent. _

_He suddenly smiled. His eyes flashing red._

_"I know Logan."_

_Chills went up my spine, this did not sound like the kid I knew._

_"Magneto's right." he said, smile broadening. "And you," his eyes began to spark. "you should leave!" _

_His blast came running at me. I couldn't move._

_He was being controlled, this wasn't him I went to move but still couldn't and so the flash washed over me and then..._

_... the two were blasting the meteorite. Saving us all. _

_Jean was on Scott. Telling him it was all right..._

_..I seemed to go back in time, floating in the air..._

_... the beach was warm. Scott was bent down by a surf board protruding from the waves coming up on to the beach. He turned to me, hopeful, excited._

_"Do you think its his?"_

_"Maybe." I could tell I was gruff and unemotional, but it didn't seem to damper him (for once). On the inside I was happy. _

_Suddenly he came up to me, smiling._

_"Hey Logan."_

_"What?"_

_"Look!" _

_He seemed to be pulling something out from behind his back._

_The scenario changed. _

_We were in the city, in the middle of a street. It was raining. Fire every where._

_"Look." his voice seemed darker, he was wearing his visor now, dressed for combat, his visor searing red. Jean was clinging around his neck. Other x-men standing behind him smiling. "Yo-"_

_"VEGAS!!!" _

_Nightcrawler was jumping around excitedly. Scott looked board. _

_'What the hell was going on?' _

_Scott smiled. The clock struck twelve._

_"Happy new years!" he lent in to me, my eyes opened wide, I couldn't believe it. _

_I smiled leaning the same._

_"Magneto! What have you done to them?"_

_Magneto smiled as I almost fell forward on to the floor of asteroid M._

_"I have evolved them." he stepped to the side revealing two figures, one with glowing eyes another with glowing hands. "Now attack!" _

_The two came at us, my eyes opened wide._

_"Scott."_

_His eyes flashed and the professor became engulfed. It continued towards me..._

_"Later." his cold voice. _

_The red light was about to_

"AGHH!!" I woke up. Finding myself in my bed, sweating. Claws extended.

I was breathing deeper. Whatever that dream was about had confused me. The first part had been of yesterdays events.

I lay my head in against the palms of my hands. Trying to calm down.

I still couldn't believe that Scott had actually gone to Magneto. Gone in to that machine! Beast said he still wanted to run some tests on him to make sure that there was no side effects or anything.

_'Havoc.'_i felt myself angered at the mere thought of his name. It had been all his brothers fault. Scott wasn't stupid, he was the leader of the X-men for criss sake. He had been blinded by the idea of being with his brother, the thought of controlling his powers. The thought of being some what normal.

I lay back down in my bed, turning to the window.

_'He's still a kid Logan.' _I told myself.

I lay there for a long time. Not wanting to get up, but not wanting to sleep.

---

I felt awkward, but happy. I drove my red car and parked it in the school parking lot. Alex got out, a huge smile on his face. Our first day of school together.

"You playing any sports Scotty? I remember you use to be quiet an athlete on top of everything else."

I felt a bit pained, I did not remember ever playing sports.

"Uh, no."

"Oh..." Alex looked sorry. "The glasses?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry man."

"Its not your fault! Besides I get a good work out in the danger room."

He smiled.

"Yeah. I bet!"

We laughed.

Then we fell silent as we opened the doors and entered the school.

"Wow!" Alex said whistling. "Much better then our elementary school we use to go too huh?"

He laughed as I couldn't help the frown coming over my face. He looked at me and stopped laughing, the smile vanishing from his face.

"Whats wrong Scott?"

"Well," I really didn't want to worry him, but maybe he could fill in the gaps. "I actually don't remember much from before the accident. I mean," I scratched at the back of my head as I continued on, feeling a bit awkward again. "I remember the accident, I remember seeing mom and dad but... but I don't remember anything else. I hit my head pretty hard when I hit the ground."

"Oh..." Alex looked sorry for me. "I, well I guess I'll have to help you remember now, wont I?"

I smiled.

"That would be great."

We smiled as we approached the attendance office.

"Well the professor said he set everything up so, do you want to get your scheduale and I'll show you around?"

"Nah, I think I can find my way around."

"You sure?"

"Nah," he looked at the doors. "I can do it."

"Wanna meet up at lunch?" I asked him as he opened one of the doors.

"Sure."

"Think you can find the cafeteria?" I asked, grinning as the bell rang.

"If you can make it to your class in time."

I shook my head as he waved and went inside. I walked off to my first period.

_'Math,' _I sighed. I still couldn't believe how long ago yesterday felt, and how bad I still felt. It felt so long ago, but so unnerving.

At lunch me and Alex sat in a corner laughing. He was telling me all about our child hood. And I sat intently listening to him. It sounded like so much fun. I wish I could remember it all. Wish I could remember what it was like to play tag and have a picnic with my family, go snowboarding, play football and hockey. Have water gun fights and have me and mom gang up on Alex and dad. Ask mom and dad questions about there work. Play video games with them, board games, cook. Family barbecues. What would mom and dad say now if they knew we were both mutants?

What were they like? I listened, enjoying and clinging to every word.

Suddenly I felt my eyes warming. I tried to ignore the strange feeling and listen to Alex.

It became stronger and I found myself unable to listen to the story of a time I couldn't remember.

"And then mom pummeled you with a snow ball and dad-"

My head began to hurt as the heat intensified. I rubbed my temples to try and calm it.

"got me in the back of the head while... Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhh... are you okay?"

The look on his face said there was something wrong.

"I-"

"Your eyes are glowing." he whispered.

This made me jump.

"Th-there glowing?"

_'Under my glasses?' _Usually the glasses kept them from doing anything, my power never had begun to glow outside the glasses, I couldn't control it, i knew that, but as far as i knew it had never done something like this before.

"Yeah." he said as his eyes widened and he began to back up a bit. "S-scott?"

"Agh!!" I felt my head cracking up, burning. I grabbed for my head. "G-get Jean."

"S-scott?" he didn't seem to want to leave me like that, but my head was searing.

"GO!"

"O-okay. I-ill go get the others!"

He took off at a dead sprint.

The pain began to grow. I couldn't help it. My head snapped up as I yelled.

"STOP!!"

It didn't work, I tried to tell myself I could control it, but I knew I couldn't.

I saw the world throught a pure red, not the usual tainted red that the glasses gave off.

_'The glasses!' _where had they gone?

I tried to close my eyes. I found it to be impossible. Luckily I was staring strait up in to the sky. But it felt different. The beam started just going to where I was looking, strait up, but then began to expand. I began to see more then I should have, as if my peripheral vision was widening. I saw people looking at me in horror. The tables the teachers, students.

I tried to close my eyes, desperatly now, but they still wouldn't close. I didn't want to hurt any body.

The beam continued to expand till I could see everything including the floor right below my feet. It was so strange seeing all of that at once.

The burning continued and it began to become my only focus.

I was having trouble breathing as I felt my view doing 360's over everything. I could literally see everything, behind, in front, below, above me. But the pain.

By the time Alex had gotten back with the others I was standing, panting, barely able to make out there images. Barely hearing Jean's voice, the concern and surprise in it obvious. I didn't want to hurt her.

I tried once again to close my eyes. The pain seared up my whole entire spine this time. My knees felt like they were buckling, but they weren't.

My body began to feel numb.

All pain vanishing.

Slowly my world felt like it was condensing.

I could see colors and objects. But what were they?

Hear... strange? Strange... noises...

"Scott!" Jean saw him, eyes opened. She immediately went to shut down his power's but stopped. Her eyes widened as she actually looked at him. His eyes were opened. They were completely red, as she presumed they would seem to others with such a powerful, uncontrollable power. But the beam.

The beam stretched out, covering everything outside, she didn't know how far it expanded but it, now that she thought about it, had been visible under the door. She looked down the hall way, as she moved out of the way, the light stretched down the hallway as well.

"N-nothings," she paused not knowing what word to use to describe what his powers did to things, usually. Every time before this. She looked back up at him, eyes further widened by surprise. "Nothings disintegrating."

---

The professor was thankful that he had been able to evacuate the school and get Jean to help with a cover story, or erasing the more stubborn ones memories of the incident. He was now standing outside the schools MPR area where many lunch tables were set up near an open grass area with trees around it and close to the tables for shade. Logan stood beside him, usually quiet an unemotional man, but his face showed the shock. The devastating shock and concern. His heart pulse, which you did not have to have super senses at the moment to hear, was pounding hard in his chest.

"Breath Logan." the professor reminded him as he pressed the controller to his wheelchair forward, towards Scott.

Logan's breath returned and he began to cover up his face again with a scowl, however his eyes still remained shocked.

"Pr-" Logan took a breath, trying to calm himself. "Profesor," he said with an outlet of air. "Is he okay?"

The concern, so rare on the animalistic man, radiating, telling the professor that his believes were true.

The professor didn't answer. Instead he got within five feet of his star pupal, his legitimate heir and almost son.

**_Scott?_ **he mentally asked to the figure before him.

No response.

"Professor?" Logan asked, which was unusual, usually he was a quiet one while the professor tried to figure things out.

It took him a moment as he looked over Scott's profile. He was wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, black jeans. His red glasses... they were floating in the red light just above his head. The professor looked at this, most surprised. He looked back and forth between Scott and the floating glasses before really looking at Scott's face.

His eyes, the pupil's, from this close up, could be seen spread from one end to the other, no defined line around the outside of the eyes, where the white in regular, non powered, eyes would normally be. The professor had noticed over the years that Scott's eyes had held two colored, one around the eyes (where the white should be) and one where the pupil, iris, orb of the eye normally was. But right now there was none. They were just a red. And the beam... his usually deadly beam seemed more like a scanner around the whole area, stretching all across the school.

The rest of his face looked calmed. His breathing, scarcely even noticeable. The professor looked to where Scott was standing. He had been on this school many a times and would have to say he was actually about in the middle of everything, almost like a center point to a circle.

"Scott?" this time he asked out loud. "Can you hear me?"

No response still.

"Scott. If there is any way you _can _hear me... let me know. In some way. Any way."

Suddenly a blast came, not directly up, where Scott's head was pointed, but strait across. As if he were looking strait ahead. Half a tree disappeared from the blast, completely gone, not even a dust particle.

The professor and Logan looked at it in shock. Logan pulled himself out of it first and took a step towards them.

"What's going on Scott!!" he sounded angry, annoyed, and worried. "What's happened to you?"

"Logan pl-"

Logan's eyes suddenly darkened.

"Was it Magneto?" his voice growled now "Did he do this too you?"

"Logan s-"

"Well did he?" he roared.

"Logan!"

The professor let him calm down before speaking.

"He doesn't seem able," Logan didn't look a way from Scott, who stood behind the professors shoulder. "to respond."

**_Professor._**

The professor almost jumped out of his wheel chair.

**_Professor._**

The professor's eyes widened as he turned around slowly.

"Scott?"

Logan looked at the professor now.

"What's going on Char-"

**_Can you hear me?_**

Logan heard it this time.

"Slim?" he asked.

The professor now turned his head to the over his shoulder to look at Logan, amazed, and puzzled.

"You can hear him?"

Logan was too concerned with Scott to answer.

**_Can you hear me?_**

Scott's voice echoed out to them again.

**_Can you hear me?_**

Logan began walking towards him.

**_Slim?_**

He stopped beside the professor. The professor was looking up at him. Scott's figure still just standing, completely unmoved. Head still up towards the sky as the thoughts filled the two men's minds.

The professor now looked back to Scott with the new words formed.

**_You can hear him?_**

"He... he's repeating what we've said."

The two stood, or sat, there. Staring at the frozen form of the young man. The leader of the X-men, the man known as Scott Summer's, and also Cyclops. Both wondering... both pondering in shock.

_'What has happened to Scott?'_

_'What's wrong with Slim?'_

_**You can hear him? Can you hear me? Slim? Breath Logan. Magneto. Is he okay? If there is any way you can hear me... let me know. Well did he? What's going on Char- Can you hear me? He's repeating. Can you hear me?**_

**_-------_**

AN: uhhh.... he he. And thus forth ends the strangest thing I have ever started writing. And yes I am truly sorry, all my other work is so behind. I can't seem to concentrate on any of it. I am really really really really sorry, and yes I know I am terrible. *gives you all some form of weapon. Ranging from shot guns, bat-a-rangs, bird-rangs, and laughing gas to mutant powers and mechanical arms*

I am at your mercy. *bows.* *stands up with small little smile and quirk of eyebrows, pleading.* So please be merciful?


End file.
